Corrin
Corrin (or still Kamui according to weebs mad about the translations) is the main character of the upcoming Fire Emblem Fates, confirmed to be DLC for Smash. Who is Corrin? Corrin is an avatar thing... that can turn into a dragon (thing)! Why Corrin? Because even though they're not similar at all, Corrin can replace Robin just like Chrom replaced Ike! Also, 'DRAGON! '(Never mind that Tiki could do it first and is actually somewhat important to Fire Emblem...) Also, it turns out that Corrin is bisexual. Expect way more support for him/her now from people that wouldn't have cared about Corrin at all before because "muh representation". Also also also it turns out that (SPOILERS) he's into incest (just like Robin). So... yeah... Announcement and General Reaction It went a little something like this: Sakurai: Hey bitches you know how you wanted Wolf back? Sakurai: ... Sakurai: Well too bad I found it easier to make up an entirely new moveset from scratch instead of just porting one and Hinkoa is my new waifu so here's Kamui aka Corrin. Everyone: SAKURAI YOU BIASED LITTLE FUCK AS IF TWO MARTHS AREN'T ENOUGH! IT ISN'T EVEN RELEASED HERE YET YOU SHIT! GET THIS GOAT DRAGON OUT OF MY SMASH NOW! And only a minority of users on GameFAQs, land of "muh overrepresentation", were happy about this. The board was subsequently flooded with four types of Corrin-related topics: *Corrin hate topics, often with complaints about, and threats to, Sakurai, of varying intensity *"Enjoy everyone's salty tears" topics *A new wave of Donkey Kong vs. Fire Emblem topics *And finally, topics about how the Smash fanbase has sunk to a new low (rivaling the Sonic fanbase) Overall, Corrin is a very polarizing character - loved by Fire Emblem fans (and even then some FE fans think 6 reps is too much) and those glad that they have a unique moveset, and hated by people who treat franchise representation like a big deal and were adamant on getting King K. Rool and Wolf. In the end, Fates sold like hotcakes in the West, which Corrin's inclusion helped advertise, so... mishon compree? Trivia *He is the Marth/Lucas of U/3DS in that he will be playable before his game hits western shores. He's also the newest character in the game as of the final roster. *Like with Robin and Lucina, this page was made as a semi-serious page for a character that no one expected had a shot. *Kamui's dragon form is Arceus before he was shoved through a fence and became a god. *Some people even think that Corrin/Kamui's dragon form isn't even a dragon at all, keen on it being a goat with wings. *They are more of a slut that Robin, since they are beginning to venture into the ream of bisexual. *Several users have resorted to calling Corrin by types of fruit and vegetables instead of either of their names, EG: Corn and Onion. *Known for making Charizard fans (and Charizard himself) feel uneasy, since he's no longer objectively the dragoniest character on the roster. Arguably, since as mentioned in prior trivia, some people think Corrin isn't a dragon at all. *Known for making Bowser fans (and Bowser himself) feel even more uneasy, since at least Zard still gets to join in all the dragon games. *Known for making Ridley (and especially Ridley himself) feel the most uneasy of all, since one of the least wanted dragon characters ever got in before the most requested dragon character ever. *I don't think a reason was given for Kamui not wearing shoes beyond to appeal to foot fetishests. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Customizable Characters Category:Transgender Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Dragons Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Occasional Dragons Category:Characters with Capes Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Waifus Category:Cute Category:Cuties Category:Newcomers Category:WAAA SAMURAI IS BIAS Category:DLC Category:Why Category:More Female Characters Category:Husbandos Category:Marketing Ploy Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Rated Most Hated Category:Characters with Counters Category:Marths Category:Bisexuals Category:Mariotehplumber's Most Hated Category:Sex Gods Category:Fire Emblem Fates Characters Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Literally Gay Category:Gay Category:Heretical Demons Category:Badass Characters Category:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Arguable Dragons Category:OP Category:Fricks Category:Salt Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:True Dragons Category:Nohrian Scum Category:Mixed Bags